Kick In the Head
by xxShadowLurkerxx
Summary: Numbuh 4 Hurts Numbuh Three's feelings can he say he's sorry and make it up to her? 100 Theme Challenge #58


_Hi this is my first 100 theme challenge please enjoy,It's Wallys P.O.V throught the story_

_Nubuh Fours P.O.V_

_Silence was all I heard...no wait I cant hear silence...hmmmm maybe thats why Mrs.Thompson gave me an F on that test...Oh we'll stoopid cruddy teacher who needs them anyways!Uhhh I am sooo bored why cant something just burst into my room to end all this cruddy silence!!_

"_NUMBUH 4!!"yelled a really high pitched squeaky voice._

"_Don't worry Numbuh Three I'M EH COMING!!I yelled running as fast as my legs would carry me which was pretty fast!_

"_Numbuh Three whots wrong!" I yelled ready to kick some adult butt._

"_Nothing silly I just wanted to know If you would play rainbow monkey tea party with me?! she said in that oh so Kuki voice._

"_You wa.wanted ta-to know IF I WOULD PLAY RAINBOW DORKIES WITH YOU!! I yelled right into her face" I THOUGHT IT WAS AN EMERGENCY,YOU ARE SO ANNOYING YEH CRUDDY SHELIA! I walked right out of her room._

"_I-I'm sorry num-numbuh 4..."she whimperd_

_Whatever I thought,I cant believe she only yelled for those STOOPID rainbow DOORKIES!_

"_Numbuh 4.! I heard a voice yell behind me._

_I turned around I only saw it was numbuh 2,and numbuh 5. _

"_What do yeh guys wont?"I said still angry from that session with numbuh 3._

"_Numbuh 5 says you go back in numbuh three's room and apologize!" "Yeah numbuh 4 we heard it in the main room I cant believe you yelled at her like that!" said numbuh 2_

"_Why are you guy's takin her side! I did'nt do anything wrong she was the one who did it!"_

"_Hmmm what exactly did she do to you numbuh 4?,numbuh 5 dont thinks she did anything wrong"she said I was wondering where she was going with this._

"_We'll she umm she yelled for me..."Oh my gosh all she did was yell for me and I got angry...ohhh crud..._

"_Big deal numbuh 4 she yelled for you!"said numbuh 2. "She's yelled for us before,and we did'nt start yelling at her or panicing!"_

"_Numbuh Three would'a just pressed the emergency button in her room FOOL!"oh boy numbuh five sounded angry,now I feel really guilty..._

"_I did'nt mean to I just thought she was hurt or something...I did'nt realize...ah crud I'm an idiot..." _

"_Ya know Numbuh 5 thinks you like Numbuh Three"_

"_I D-DO NOT!"I stutered oh great numbuh 4 they'll believe you!not._

"_I was j-ju-just worried..." We'll I was worried,but I cant let them no I liked her more then a friend...Nu uh not Eva._

"_Suuuuuure you were Numbuh 4"stupid Numbuh 2 I will so pay him back for that_

"_I am gonna get you Numbuh 2!!LEMME AT HIM!!"I yelled,Numbuh 5 held me back I will so get him later though..._

"_Numbuh 5 thinks you should stop fighting now and go say your sorry to Numbuh 3!"_

"_B-bu-but"I stutterd_

"_NOW!"_

"_Okay okay sheesh Numbuh 5 get a hold of your self I'll say I'm sorry"_

"_You better come on Numbuh 2 lets leave them alone for know"_

"_Okay and numbuh 4 be nice you know how sensitive she is"he said then they left._

_I slowly walked toward Numbuh 3's room,I am such an idioit I cant believe I got angry over nothing!I knocked on her wall she seriously needed a door..._

"_Kuki? Ya in there I need ta talk to yeh"I have never really called her by her name before I thought it might help though._

"_Kooks? Are yeh there?"_

"_Come in"I heard a voice from inside she sounded sad...awww great I am an idiot! I walked in._

"_Kooks I just wanted to say I'm sorry I yelled at yeh...I was worked up over nothing...I'm sorry..."she had turned around she had tear stains on her cheeks..._

"_ahhh kooks I am so sorry"I sat next to her on her bed and hugged her I know me Wallabee Beetled toughest member of the Kids Next Door hugging someone...Then I started to cry into her shoulder!_

"_I am so sorry Kooks I thought yeh were hurt or someone kidnapped you I was worried"_

"_I'ts Okay Wally..."she said_

"_You dont have to cry I forgive you."I looked at her face and she was smiling at me,I hugged her again._

"_Ummm Kooks to make it up to yeh..."I cant believe I was gonna say this!_

"_Do you want me to play Rainbow Monkeys with yeh...?"_

"_You wanna play Rainbow Monkeys with me!!"she said and I saw a big grin on her face then I new it was worth it..._

"_Yes Kooks I wanna play Rainbow Monkeys with yeh"I could'nt believe I said that but there she was looking so happy_

"_YAY WALLY WANTS TO PLAY RAINBOW MONKEYS WITH ME!"Oh yeah she was Very happy_

_2 hours later..._

"_Thank you Numbuh four! That was sooo much fun! "I played along and said It was to,so I could'nt hurt her feelings again._

_Then she kissed me right on the cheek!_

"_Bye Wally!_

"_Y-yeah bye K-ko-Kooks..."_

_It was so worth it!_


End file.
